qpawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Huzz
Huzz is a 23 year-old Qpawn player living in Sydney, Australia. His is currently a mod, and holds the position of Qpawn Africa. Qpawn History ''' Huzz began playing Qpawn during the 1970s round, starting out with Ghanian Presiden John Agyekum Kufor. As Kufor, Huzz concentrated on his own political values and particular interest in working with developing countries, creating massive growth and change in the ailing country's health, education and economics section. After a couple of months (and lack of international political action in Africa), Huzz decided to try his luck in the volatile Middle East region, winning a tough election for the King of Saudi Arabia as King Mishaal bin Abdulaziz. Huzz then decided to put less emphasis on his own beliefs and instead try and get into the mindset of a true Saudi King, taking on past existing issues inside the Saudi political system and implementing them in the Qpawn world. These issues immediately caused some controversy in Qpawn, including border conflicts with every single Saudi neighbour (true to real-life Saudi land claims in the Middle East), supporting the rebels in the Egyptian Civil War and the most controversial of them all, the "Red Sea Incident" which involved a naval battle with the French navy which consisted of the sinking of a maverick French destroyer by Saudi Naval forces, followed by the retaliation of French Naval forces on the Saudi fleet. The French claimed it was unprovoked and that the destroyer was (oddly) unable to use its radio and suffering numerous mechanical faliures, sailing right into the Saudi fleet who were already at battle-stations for the Egyptian Civil War. As King Mishaal, Huzz claimed the incident was a set-up by the French as an excuse for military action against Saudi Arabia, similar to the real-life "Gulf of Tonkin Incident" which the Americans used to escalate the war with Vietnam. Despite a trial at the UN, a verdict was never issued and due to a restart, the real story behind the incident has never been revealed. '''Departure from Qpawn 70s and Return Huzz left Qpawn around August of 2007 due to the restart and personal issues, that gave him less and less time to play the game. Huzz rejoined in February 2008 for the 1990s reset, before leaving again to focus on studies. He returned during August 2008 to take up the role of President of Austria. After battling Quebec for the transfer of Nazi war criminal Aribert Heim, Huzz was asked to take over the war-torn state of Turkey. Quickly aligning himself with President Bill Clinton, General Doðan Güreþ successfully negotiated the retreat of Iran, began ceasefire talks with Iraq and began to negotiate with Greece. Alot was underway to rebuild the nation when the round was officially ended. Although only a short term in Turkey, a lot was done to rectify the terrible situation the country was in. Qpawn 2009 Round Following the abrupt end to the previous round, Huzz immediatly took over the reigns of South Africa at the beginging of the 2009 round as President Kgalema Motlanthe. As Motlanthe, Huzz began debate over the disputed province of Papua/West Papua in Indonesia, by calling on the international community to do more. Australia shortly after, under Aurora Atherton then campainged strongly for greater autonomy for Papua, even threatening war. Motlanthe then secured help from the Netherlands to combat HIV/AIDS, as well as constructing a generic pharamceuical industry to provide lower-cost anti-retrovirals to HIV/AIDS patients in South Africa. Motlanthe also took up leadership roles in the African Union, serving as Chief Diplomat, then Secretary of the AU. Huzz launched a new incentive to attract doctors and volunteers to South Africa, promising to waive airport taxes in return for doctors and health care professionals to undertake a period of employment in South Africa. Huzz also launched Operation:Africa- an attempt to wipe out inequality, not only in South Africa, but accross the continent. An Ebola outbreak occured on Motlanthe's watch, however some quick-thinking and a successful plan was implemented to limit its affects, and as a result Motlanthe stopped the outbreak from spreading and potentially killing thousands. Huzz then moved to condemn Zimbabwe following the murder of opposition leader Morgan Tsvangirai and began to push the African Union for a greater role in securing Zimbabwe's future. Huzz also spent money in securing greater intelligence and military assets in order to be able to take the lead on African Peacekeeping and security missions. Following the 2010 World Cup, Huzz decided to step down as Motlanthe in order to accept a moderator position as Qpawn Africa. Huzz decided to give up South Africa in order to create larger activity in Africa, as previous mods had been unable to pay it the attention it needed, resulting in many players quitting or becoming inactive. Therefore, for the good of the game, Huzz stepped down in order to take on a role he had been campaigning for since the round began. Real Life Huzz Huzz is studying a Bachelor of International Studies at the University of Sydney, majoring in Government and International Relations. His minor electives included History and Anthropology. Huzz is a big music fan and plays guitar and bass and previously DJ'd (having played in many bands over the years) and is an avid fan of the AFL team St. Kilda. Poltically, Huzz describes himself as a Social Democrat, and anti-capitalist. Category:Player Category:Moderator